


Green Tea

by Lohrendrell



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, TobiIzuTobi Week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 01:25:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17234807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lohrendrell/pseuds/Lohrendrell
Summary: Izuna savours the morning after with Tobirama.





	Green Tea

**Author's Note:**

> Super small thing I did for TobiIzuTobi Week 2018.

When morning came, Izuna awoke with the sound of metal clinking onto porcelain. Tobirama’s tea set was delicate and charming, painted white and blue, with some stripes of purple. Izuna thought it was very fitting for him.

“Thank you,” he said when Tobirama served him a cup of tea.

Izuna didn’t know why they called it green tea. It wasn’t green, exactly, it was more like a brownish-yellowish color. He supposed it was easier to call it green instead of brownish-yellowish weird-colored tea, though. Then again, all tea had pretty much the same color. Someone had to start naming them somewhere.

Tobirama drank his tea without sugar. “Your tea is as sour as you,” Izuna said, laughing when Tobirama told him to shut up.

“It’s good for you,” Tobirama said. “For your health. It helps you… heal.”

“Mm.”

Izuna watched Tobirama as he prepared a cup for himself. He looked tense, his movements weren’t as fluid as they usually were. Almost as if he were uncomfortable. Embarrassed, maybe.

“Was that your first time?”

Tobirama tried to hide it by looking down, but Izuna saw the flush tinging his cheeks. “Of course not. I’m not a virgin, Uchiha.”

“I meant with a man.”

Tobirama went quiet, and Izuna decided he didn’t have to have the courtesy of pretending he wasn’t having fun with it. “You don’t have to lie to me,” Izuna said. “I mean, it was obvious.”

“…Was it?”

No, not really. Tobirama was skilled in everything he tried, but Izuna knew that already. If it weren’t for the slight trembling of his fingers when he touched him, or the way his eyes searched Izuna’s face for his reaction every time he tried something, Izuna wouldn’t have guessed.

“Yes,” Izuna said. “It’s fine, though. It was good.”

“…Good.” Tobirama nodded, and went back to preparing a mug of tea for himself.

Izuna watched him with his lips quirked, a leg bent and a hand supporting his chin.

“Stop it,” Tobirama complained after a while. He was flustered, but his movements were more fluid. Did he enjoy having his attention?

“Are we a thing now?” Izuna asked, because he didn’t mind giving Tobirama that sort of attention, but for that, he needed to know.

Tobirama was quiet for a moment. “Do you… want to?”

“Yes.” He was honest. “I wouldn’t let you do anything last night if I didn’t want to.”

“All right,” Tobirama said, as if he were giving in to one of Izuna’s wants, and not something he’d been wanting for himself. Izuna rolled his eyes. There he was, apparently, starting a relationship with the most emotionally stunted man in the world. But fuck it. Izuna liked him.

“All right,” he repeated, mockingly, and proceeded to drink the tea. “I’m topping next time.”

A clinking sound. Tobirama cursed. Izuna looked over to see that he had just spilled his tea. His neck and ears were the deepest shade of red Izuna had ever seen.

Behind his own mug, Izuna almost pitied Tobirama, but he was having too much fun to be compassionate right now. The tea was still sour, even so, Izuna let out a sweet laughter.


End file.
